Yuumoa Kurai
by Mangouste13
Summary: FANFICTION YAOI SUR THE GAZETTE, ALINE NINE, AN CAFE, MIYAVI PERSOS QUE J'AI INVENTÉ. ENJOY ET BONNE LECTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis là, dans leur loge. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Comment je suis atterri ici? C'est très simple; c'est grâce à ma sœur qui à horreur de ce groupe que j'affectionne plus que tout. Ma sœur? Eh ouais, elle avait gagné un concours et le premier prix était une paire de billets VIP avec rencontre du groupe. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Alors voilà vous savez tout^.^ Enfin pas vraiment. Je m'appelle Rentt Noah (Noah est mon prénom), 18 ans et je suis un mec. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu, je suis bien et bel un garçon. Avec un look extravagant qu'on appelle Visual Kei enfin en se moment, en cette soirée. Car habituellement je suis habillé normalement. Mais je suis un type androgyne, un peu comme eux. Bref, mais là en se moment, je fais un peu tache dans la loge. Je suis le seul gars des VIP. Alors, je reste accosté contre un mur, dessinant tranquillement le groupe avec ma musique dans les oreilles. Je vais attendre que les groupies les lâches un peu pour les approchés et leurs donnés mes dessins que j'ai fais juste pour eux.

-Allez les fans, il est temps de quitter la loge commune de vos idoles! Rentrer chez vous!

Je sursaute vivement quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Bien sur, comme un con j'ai poussé un cri de surprise et j'ai lâché mes choses. Surprise passé, irritation fut.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête!? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi!? Qu'e...

Je referme vivement ma grande trappe et la rouvris pour finalement la laissé fermé voyant qui se tenait devant moi. La honte \\\\.//// Le silence se fessait dans la pièce. Tout le groupe me regarde bizarrement avant d'éclater de rires. Moi je ne ris pas. Je ferme mon I-Pod avant de le ranger dans ma poche avec mes écouteurs. Je baisse mon regard en bredouillant un : ''Gomen nasai''. Il se penche vers le sol pour ramasser mon cahier et mon crayon à la mine et me le tend. Je marmonne un merci avant de reprendre mes choses.

-REITA LÂCHE TES P'TITS JEUX DE DRAGUES À LA NOIX ET LAISSE CETTE FAN PARTIR!

Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la voix qui provient de la porte. Oups! Le manager qui ne semblait pas trop content et qui me pointe la sortit d'un doigt menaçant. Eh bah, too bad pour les dessins et mes autographes. Mais bon c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire comme tout le reste des groupies folles-folles à liés. Je soupire doucement tandis que Reita recule de quelques pas pour me laissé passé. Je me dirige donc vers la sortie sans un mot.

-Hey mais attend. Tu es celle qui est resté dans son coin tous le long sans même venir nous voir! Tu es restée accosté contre le mur, dessinant je ne sais quoi, levant à peine un regard vers nous.

Je me fige au seuil de la sortit juste à côté du manager. Oh Ruki *O* Sa voix est trop sexy *O* Et surtout il m'a remarqué. Je me retourne à demi et acquise de la tête. Je le vois qui sourit comme tous les autres. Bah pourquoi ils sourient?? O-o Aoi penche la tête, me fixant attentivement et me dit :

-Tu ne veux pas tes autographes et même rester avec nous pendant un moment? Comme les autres fans? Tu sais, sa nous déranges pas de rester un peu plus tard^.^

Il est trop chipounet le p'tit Aoi d'amour *___* (On va dire qu'il est petit ''XD) C'est bon je sors - Une chance que personne ne peux lire dans mes pensés quelques peu dérangé si vous voulez mon avis. Les autres acquises d'un signe de tête aux paroles du beau grand ténébreux enfin devenu roux. [Aoi a les cheveux roux depuis septembre n.n] Ils sont géniaux ces mecs!

-Oui, reste! Ça ne nous ferra pas de mal. Tant que tu ne nous sautes pas dessus comme ces folles-furieuses qui nous sers de fans, s'exclame le drummer du groupe.

Je rigole doucement voyant leurs faces en mode Chibi-eyes qui me supplie et qui supplie leurs managers pour que je reste. Je repris mon sérieux et avec la voix que je voulais le plus sérieusement possible mais la plus féminine;

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, croyez-moi. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de un. De deux, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect envers vous. Et de trois, mon frère fait partit d'un groupe alors je vous comprends u.u. Mais, je ne veux pas vous dérangez alors je crois que je vais partir pour vous laissez tranquille...

-M-mais ToT Roh...En plus t'es jolie. Aller reste. Akishi, est-ce qu'elle peut rester, vu que c'est la seule qui nous as pas sautée dessus à date et qu'elle est restée dans son coin tous le long?? Aller dit oui Akishi... Stppppppppp I_I Supplique Uruha aux belles jambes de demi-dieu avec une toute petite voix suppliante.

Le manager soupire et hausse les épaules avant de quitté la loge en refermant la porte. Ce qui veut dire que je peux rester. Je fais quoi là? Tout ça c'est comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qui est bien vrai et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il se brise. Hésitant, je m'approche des Gazettos et m'accoste contre un mur. Bien vite, le groupe m'entoure. C'est Reita qui brise la glace en parlant le premier. Car depuis un moment le silence pesait dans la salle.

-Alors, jeune fille comment t'appelle-tu ?_?

-Euh... tu as bien dis jeune fille..? Juste pour vous dire que depuis le début vous faites erreurs sur la nature de mon sexe Y_Y''' Je suis un gars et non une fille comme vous le pensiez...

-Q-quoi!? S'exclament-ils tous en même temps.

-Tu es vraiment un mec?? O.O Fit le guitariste aux cheveux blond enfin maintenant avec une chevelure noir.

Brusquement je me lève, surprenant tout le monde. Je prends un visage contrarié, un regard en colère et laisse mes joues s'empourprer. Je prends ma voix originelle avec un surplus de colère à l'intérieur.

-Alors c'est ça, vous ne me croyez pas!? Vous voulez une preuve peut-être!? Même pas foutu de reconnaître un mec d'une meuf. Vraiment... PATHÉTIQUE!!!!

Je défais ma veste et la laisse tomber au sol. J'enlève rapidement les divers vêtements qui me servent de top et les laisses aussi tomber au sol. Je suis maintenant torse nu et on voyait bien que j'étais un mec et ils pouvaient voir mon tatouage sur ma poitrine gauche. C'était un petit paires d'aille de plumes. Celle de gauche est entraver par des chaînes et de celle-ci s'écoulait du sang, tandis que sa consœur n'avait rien. Captivité et Liberté est la signification de ce tatouage. Le groupe était bouche bée et ne savaient que dire ou quoi faire.

-Vous qui êtes androgyne en partant, vous qui côtoyez assez souvent les autres groupes du genre Alice Nine ou An Cafe... Je suis déçu... Vous avez baissé dans mon estime sérieusement...

Je soupire et secoue la tête doucement avant de m'éloigner du groupe. Dos à eux, un mince sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres et sors discrètement mon appareil photo. Je m'avance vers la porte et ouvre celle-ci avec brutalité et me tourne à demi vers eux. Ils me regardent réellement surpris de mon comportement. Soudain, je me tourne complètement vers les Gazettos et un clic ce fait attendre dans la pièce. Puis ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'éclate de rire voyant leurs mines déconfit. J'agite mon appareil sous leurs nez.

-Désoler les mecs, c'était trop tentant. Vous aurez dû voir vos tronches quand je me suis levé en vous gueulant dessus.

-Hein??? Déclare Kai toujours aussi perdu.

-Bah euh, euh, euh... Ça veut dire que tout ça est faux???

-Comment t'as fait pour deviner le nain déguisé en mouton? {Pauvre Ruki U.U''' Ce faire traité de nain et de moutons en même temps... Son cœur ne résistera pas XD}

-Nain déguisé en Mouton??? Dit le concerner. Comment ça nain déguisé en mouton!? I__I''''

-Bah quoi? Y'a jamais personne qui te l'a dis? Avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, un dirait un mouton qui n'a pas été peigné depuis des lustres. Le grain de beauté juste sous l'œil et ses verres de contact bleu pâle picoté de noir... Et nain bah parce que t'es minus, logique non?

Ruki ouvre la bouche mais la referme. Il se lève suivit des autres. Gloups, je crois que je devrais fuir. Je recule tout en rangeant mon précieux.

-Donne cet appareil tout suite et excuse toi à Rukinouchet. Dit un Reita légèrement plus menaçant que plus tôt.

-Nan, je ne vous le donne pas! Et désoler Ruki, mais s'était trop tentant!

-Fuit!!!!

-Mais Aoi...

Je tourne les talons et fuit voyant le géant roux s'élancer vers moi dans l'intention de me faire payer. Je sors de la loge en courant et vas vers la scène. Je grimpe sur celle-ci mais trop tard, une main m'agrippe et je tombe avec la personne qu'était Uruha. Les autres nous rejoignirent et je me débats avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Han mais lâchez-moi!

-Tu vas payer... mouahahahaha... menace Ruki...

Aussitôt fais, aussitôt dit! Ils se mirent à me chatouiller de partout. Je me débats mais je ne peux rien faire. Cinq contre un c'est vraiment inégal comme combat! Pafff!!! Sans faire exprès je venais de giflé Reita en plein figure. ARHHHHH!!!!!! LA HONTE!!!!!! Je viens de giflé le bassiste! Son beau visage!!! Quel con que je suis! Les chatouilles s'étaient arrêtées au son de la gifle et ils fixèrent Reita puis moi. Celui-ci porte sa main à son visage, me regarde avec de gros yeux.

-Tu-tu m'as giflé!!!! O-O

Je repousse les autres et m'assis, mal à l'aise. À se moment là, leurs manager rentre dans la salle et se plante devant nous, plus précisément devant moi. Son visage était troublé et il cherche ses mots. J'hausse un sourcil quand il me fait une courbette, désagréable à mes yeux. Il se mort la lèvre inférieur et me regarde dans les yeux avant de me dire :

-Pardonnez-moi de mon comportement. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu sous cet accoutrement. Vous qui être si bien habiller d'habitude...

-Stop, stop, stop!!!! Arrêtez ça tous de suite. Vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon vous savez. Le but c'était qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. J'étais venu à soir pour voir le concert, rien d'autre. Pas pour acheter le groupe ou même votre compagnie au nom de mon père. Ces choses là ne m'intéressent pas, bien au contraire. Elle me dégoute.

-Akishi... pas pour me mêler de mes choses, mais de quoi parlez-vous???

-Kai, ce n'est pas le temps okay? Alors ferme-là. Souffle Reita d'un regard noir.

Akishi qui est le manager, me regarde d'un regard nouveau. Un regard remplis de fierté à mon égard. Il me tapote affectueusement l'épaule. Je lui fais un faible sourire et enlève ma perruque rouge et mauve. Ce qui laisse apparaître mes longs cheveux noirs, commun aux japonais. J'enlève par la suite mes verres de contact mauve. Eh voilà, mon rêve de bonheur venait d'éclater en petits morceaux. Je soupire et me tourne vers les Gazettos qui attendaient une explication à tous ça.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Rentt Noah, fils de...

-On sait très bien qui est ton père. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Je baisse tristement la tête aux paroles de Ruki. Sa voix avait été si hargneuse à mon égard. Pourquoi autant de hargne? Ils ne me connaissent même pas. Ils me jugent avant de me connaître. C'est vraiment injuste. Pourtant, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ont riaient tous ensemble et là maintenant...

-Je...

-Nous ne voulons rien entendre. Dégage! Fulmine toujours le chanteur.

Je sers les poings et me lève détournant la tête. Je vois Akishi qui me regarde tristement. Il savait qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Je retourne dans la loge, remet mes chandails et veste et quitte le bâtiment sans me retourner. Leurs regards me font si mal. Surtout SON regard qui me transperçait de dégout. C'est toujours ainsi. Chaque fois qu'on apprend qui je suis, tous me rejette. Tous ça parce que je suis le fils d'une ordure. Merde! Mon cahier de croquis! Je l'ai oublié dans leur loge commune... Je soupire et grimpe dans le taxi que j'avais appelé. Je vis en retrais de la ville alors c'est à un petit bout en voiture... Une fois rendu, j'ouvre la porte de ma maison, enfin du manoir. Je croise les doigts espérant qu'il n'est pas arrivé... Trop tard... il est là, dans le salon...

-Noah! Viens ici...

Je baisse la tête et rentre dans le salon sachant très bien ce qui m'attendait...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

POV ????

Akishi s'emblais désemparé et ne savais comment réagir face à ça. Surtout que Ruki n'avait laissé aucune chance à Noah de s'expliquer. Ses paroles me laissaient songeur. Il était venu seulement nous voir en concert sans plus ni moins. Et d'après ses paroles prononcées, ce que fais son père le dégoute et ne l'intéresse point. Mais pourquoi!? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux châtains/blond et lève mes prunelles vers le plafond avant de les remettre sur notre manager qui avait décidé de pèter un plomb contre nous et surtout contre Ruki car c'était le seul qui avait parlé.

-Vous venez de tous lui gâcher! Bravo! C'était vraiment intelligent de votre part, surtout de toi Ruki!

-Lui gâcher quoi au juste? Il a bien failli foutre notre carrière à l'eau et à d'autres groupes aussi, remarque-je.

-Ce n'est pas lui mais son père! Son père! Enfin si on peut appeler ça un père. Dire que ce n'ai pas son père biologique mais seulement son père adoptif...

-Son père adoptif???

-Tu as bien compris Aoi. Rentt Hikaru est son père adoptif. Le jeune Noah à été abandonné à la naissance par ses parents biologiques... Il a été adopté par Hikaru et sa femme dans la seule intention qu'il devienne le successeur. Mme Rentt ne peux plus avoir d'enfant depuis la naissance de leurs fille Elana qui à maintenant 21 ans... Et c'est leur seul vrai enfant.

-Pourquoi vous nous contez tous ça Akishi? Et comment savez-vous tous ça? Demande-je.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? C'est grâce à Elana que Noah à pu venir à soir voir votre concert. Si M Rentt apprend qu'il est sortit sans sa permission... Il est dans la merde. Il a bavé les ordres de son \'\'père\'\' juste pour venir vous voir! Ils vous adorent! Ils vous vénèrent! S'il aurait été libre, je suis sur que sa chambre serait remplis d'objets qui sont relies à vous. Et comment je le sais? J'y vois l'émotion dans ses yeux et son adoption à passé dans les journaux il y a quelques années de ça...Dans le temps j'étais le manager d'un autre groupe...

-Oh... je crois que j'ai fais une terrible bêtise... murmure le chanteur...

Je me lève, ayant assez attendu. Une grande fatigue me prend d'un coup. Je passe une main sur ma joue qui était barré de mon éternel bandeau, repensant à la gifle qu'il m'avait foutu sans qu'il aille fait exprès.

-Où vas-tu Reita?

-Me changer et rentrer à l'hôtel, je suis crevé moi. Il est plus de minuits vous savez.

Je tourne les talons et quitte la scène sans un regard vers mes amis. Je rentre dans la loge commune dans l'intention de reprendre ma bass mais mon attention fut portée sur un objet au sol. Je reconnais immédiatement le livre de croquis. Je le prends et l'ouvre. Ce que je vois, me coupe le souffle. Les dessins étaient bien beau, si bien fais, si réaliste. J'examine chaque page. Chaque dessin représente le groupe en entier ou une seul personne à la fois. Fessant ceci ou cela.

-BOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! X___________________X

Je lâche le tout qui tombe au sol dans un bruissement de papier. Je me tourne, une main sur le niveau d'où il y avait mon cœur, vers l'imbécile qui m'avait fais peur. Uruha me fais un grand sourire innocent.

-Toi!!!! T'es mort!!!

Il me fait une grimasse mais avant qu'il puisse d'étaler comme un lapin effrayer, je l'avais déjà plaqué au sol, assit sur ses reins et retenait ses bras. Il me souriait toujours mais dans son regard je voyais de la souffrance dû à la pression que je maintenais sur ses avant-bras. Je n'avais qu'une envie, frapper sa p'tite gribouille d'ange. Respire, zen, respire, zen... Je lui jette un regard mauvais avant de le lâcher et de m'éloigner. Je dois me calmer. Mon gros problème chez moi c'est que je contrôle très mal mes émotions et elles prennent souvent le dessus, comme maintenant. Et le gang le sait parfaitement! Ses minces bras viennent m'entourer par la taille et je sens sa présence contre moi. Je serre les dents, vraiment pas calmé.

-Pardonne-moi Rei'. Tu étais tellement concentrer à regarder je ne sais quoi... C'était trop tentant de te faire peur...

-M'ouais... Maintenant lâche-moi Ruwa avant que je casse t'as p'tite gueule d'ange.

Il me lâche vivement et je le sens reculer. Il sait que je ne plaisante pas surtout avec le ton que je venais de prendre. Je ramasse le cahier et lui lance. Il l'attrape sans difficulté. Je le vis discrètement masser ses poignets douloureux. Les marques de mes doigts paraissaient encore sur sa peau de neige. Il va avoir des bleus à ces endroits et par ma faute.

-Pardon Ruwa...

-Pas grave.

-Désolé sérieux... En se moment je suis sur les nerfs et je suis crevé alors...

-J'te dis que ce n'est pas grave! Alors chut!

-M'oui... enfin regarde ce cahier avec les autres... C'est à Noah... Il l'a oublié ici quand il est partit... Ses dessins sont vraiment géniaux. En plus c'est juste des croquis du groupe. Enfin moi j'y vais... Bai bai et bonne nuit.

Sans lui laissé le temps de réponde je quitte la loge avec ma bass et me dirige vers ma loge personnel. J'y rentre, range ma bass dans son étuis, me change rapidement et quitte enfin le bâtiment pour me dirigé vers l'hôtel. Les autres vont surement rentrer à notre nouvel appartement commun qui n'est pas très loin d'ici en voiture. J'allume une clope, en direction de l'hôtel. Je fini rapidement celle-ci avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Je monte les étages à la place de prendre l'ascenseur et me dirige enfin vers ma porte. Je l'ouvre, dépose mon étuis au sol avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied et de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je me fixe un court instant dans le miroir avant de retirer mon bandeau. Quoi? Vous pensez sérieusement que je prends ma douche avec? Vous vous trompez largement! Et pour ce qui est de dormir, c'est la même chose enfin quand je ne l'oubli pas et quand je couche avec quelqu'un, hors de question d'enlever mon précieux... Je me déshabille et rentre sous le jet d'eau. Ce qui me fait un bien fou et qui me détend complètement. Eh mais j'y repense... Noah nous avait dis qu'il avait un frère dans un groupe de musique... Était-ce des mensonges? Ou parlait-il vraiment de son frère biologique? Car je sais que les Rentt n'avaient que lui et Elana...

J'hausse les épaules. En quoi ça me regarde de toute façon? C'est à cause de lui, enfin de son \'\'père\'\' que nous avons des problèmes. Je hais cette famille! Je sors de la douche, enroulant la serviette autour de ma taille pour me rendre à ma chambre pour enfiler un boxer et me coucher. J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeille. Les cernes bleutés, les rides aux coins des paupières, témoignait mon manque de sommeille évidant. Je ferme les paupières, me laissant glisser dans les bras de Morphée...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines plus tard

POV Noah

J'immerge doucement d'un sommeille agité. Les nombreuses blessures que j'avais subies il y a déjà deux semaines commençaient seulement à se cicatriser. Lentement mais surement. Je me lève dans l'intention de quitté cet enfer une fois pour toute. Hikaru était partit en voyage d'affaire avec sa femme. Hikaru reste Hikaru. Ashiya qui en passant était le nom de sa femme, je la considère comme ma mère. Même si je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas ma mère biologique et c'est réciproque. Elle m'aime comme sa mère aimerait son fils. C'est la même chose pour Elana. Je la considère comme ma sœur et elle, bah elle me considère comme son frère. Elles ont toujours été là pour moi et seront toujours présente dans mon cœur. Mais elles savent que je ne peux plus rester ici, que je dois partis d'ici.

Elles m'encouragent à le faire. Elana m'a trouvé un petit appartement à l'autre bout de la ville, donc très loin de lui. J'avais même un compte en banque juste pour moi, que ma mère Ashiya m'avait ouvert il y a quelques années sans que son mari le sache. De plus, chaque paye, ma mère mettait le quart de son salaire dans mon compte. Je sais depuis longtemps que les Rentt ne sont pas ma famille biologique mais je m'en fiche un peu car ils sont là depuis 18 ans. Pourtant, tous m'encourage à retrouvé ma famille biologique. En douce, ma mère m'avait fais des photos-copies des papiers d'adoptions avec les noms de mes véritables parents et de mon véritable frère...

Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu lui dire quand je l'ai vu. Pourquoi! J'suis vraiment pathétique =.=''' Je prépare mes valises, prenant le plus de choses possible. J'allume mon ordi portable flambant neuf que Elana m'avais offert hier et connecte mon appareille photo à celui-ci. Je reste figé sur la photo que j'avais prise au concert. Je le fixe. Il est si beau, malgré la face d'hébétude qu'il affiche comme les autres. Je suis littéralement fou amoureux de ce mec. Pas comme un fan l'aimerais. Mais comme quelqu'un de vraiment amoureux. Quand je l'ai vu en vrai de vrai au concert, j'ai cru mourir devant sa beauté, devant sa façon d'agir, sa façon de se tenir et de sourire ou même de nous regarder... Mais je sais malheureusement qu'il ne m'aime pas et bien au contraire, me déteste pour qui je suis. J'imprime toute les photos de mon appareille mais en utilisant du papier spécial comme pour faire de vrais photos.

Je fini de préparé mes choses et appelle Elana pour lui dire que ça se passe à Soir. Elle comprend ce que je veux dire et elle me dit qu'elle arrive dans 15 minutes. Je souris à mon reflet de miroir et descend mes quatre valises et mes nombreuses boîtes. Si Hikaru décidait de se mettre à ma recherche ce qui m'étonnerais pas, il ne pourra pas me retrouvé. L'appartement qui m'était loué était sous un autre nom qu'était Kazuhiko Aodhan et de plus, j'ai décidé de changer de style, comme quand j'étais au concert The Gazette. Je prends mon scarp booking intitulé Gazettos et l'ouvre à une page vierge. À la mine assez pâle, je transcris la date du concert et le titre pour me rappeler. Puis j'y glisse les photographies que j'avais pris cette journée là. Je vais arranger tous ça quand j'aurais déménagé dans mon appartement. Je prends mon sac d'art et y glisse mon scarp booking avec les trois autres. Je ferme l'ordi et le met dans son étuis.

Il ne manquait plus que ma sœur. Celle-ci apparait quelques instants plus tard. Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers l'extérieur pour me pousser dans sa voiture. Je fronce les sourcils et la fixe d'un air interrogateur quand elle prit place du côté conducteur.

-Euh... Elana, ont vas où comme ça ?_?

-Chez le stylise mon cher ^.^

-Pour quoi faire? Et quel genre de stylise? Pour les cheveux ou pour les vêtements?

-C'est pour pas qu'on te reconnaisse baka. Et c'est les deux Noah^^

-Ah...Euh... D'accord...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton look et ta coiffure est déjà choisit n.n

-Pardon!?

-Relaxe Noah, c'est une styliste de Visual Kei et en plus c'est le styliste personnel du groupe Alice Nine, si tu connais...

-Alice Nine!? *O* T'es sérieuse???

-Ouais pourquoi?

-****O,****

-C'est bon, ferme la bouche, tu baves là __

-GÉNIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! J'T'ADORE ELANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****O,****

-Mes tympans TT___TT''' Mes pauvres tympans... Tu continue de baver ''''

Nous rions un bon coup puis le reste du trajet nous sommes resté silencieux. Elle s'arrête devant une bâtisse et se stationna avant que nous débarquions de sa Volvo argenté. Elle m'entraîne dans les étages avant d'ouvrir une porte et de me poussé à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme nous fais signe d'approcher. Elle et ma sœur se donne l'accolade avant de me présenté. Elle me fait un sourire compatissant que je lui retourne et elle me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise.

-J'ai déjà un style tout fais et juste pour toi^.^ Mais je vais commencer par tes cheveux, du moins la teinture et te couper légèrement les cheveux, vu qu'ils sont très long. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de mettre de rallonge

-Vous allez me teindre les cheveux!? OoO

-Oui. Ils seront blond/orangé avec une légère teinte de châtain à l'intérieur. Fais-moi confiance.

Je ne lui réponds pas et ferme les yeux. Je tremble légèrement, j'ai peur du résulta à vrai dire. Je sens des mèches de cheveux partir puis un liquide qui devait être la fameuse teinture. Quand elle eue fini, la stylise prénommé Maya me dis que je devais attendre une demi-heure. Je lui demande du papier blanc et un crayon à la mine avec une efface pour passé le temps. Maya s'éloigne avec Elana pour me laisser dessiner en paix. Je jette un bref regard dans leurs directions et me met à dessiner en trait rapide. Quand Maya revient, j'étais déjà rendu à faire les ombres et lumière du croquis. Elle va déposer les trucs que j'avais dans les mains sur la table avant de me rincer les cheveux puis elle continue à me les coupés en dégrader à l'avant et légèrement à l'arrière.

Elle me fait signe de la suive, c'est ce que je fais. Je rentre dans une pièce remplis de vêtements. Elle me donne une pile et me montre une salle d'essayage. Je m'y glisse donc et me change sans rouspéter. Il n'y avait même pas un miroir pour voir le résulta. Les vêtements étaient réellement super parcontre. C'était du Visual Kei neutre. Dans le sens que ce n'était pas trop extravagant et ce n'était pas non plus trop banal. Juste assez pour me faire remarquer dans les rues de la ville. Je sors de la cabine et des exclamations ce fais entendre. Et ce n'était pas juste de la styliste ou de ma sœur. Les exclamations venaient aussi de la maquilleuse, de certains membres du personnel et de... de qui au juste? Il était bien collé contre ma sœur et là tenait par la taille. J'en déduis donc que c'était son petit ami. Je retourne à ma place en haussant les épaules.

-Phase un, teinture terminer. Phase deux, habillage terminer. Passons à la phase trois; coiffure... Noah, as-tu déjà eue les cheveux tressé?

-Une fois... Maya, laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas me tressé les cheveux?

-Bingo! Tous le dessous seront tressés et ça sera de toutes petites tresses bien serré. Bref tu verras.

Elle allume son fer à lisser et quand il est prêt, elle me lisse les cheveux d'une main experte. Je vois le mec qui était collé contre Elana prendre un truc dans le distributeur et revenir sur ses pas. Il passe près de moi et il me sourit. Je ne lui souris pas, trop préoccuper à réfléchir. Il me disait vaguement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'avais déjà rencontré... Je pousse un gémissement de douleur quand je sens que la styliste commence à faire les tresses.

-Ouille ' T'aurais pu avertir...

-Gomen U_U'''''

Après un bon trois heures, Maya fini enfin ma coiffure. Elle arrange le devant et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle m'entraine vers une autre chaise. Session maquillage maintenant =--=. La maquilleuse me maquille légèrement et oh, oh. Pince à sourcil à l'horizon!!!! Je recule par instinct. Sauvez-moi pitié! Mes magnifiques sourcils vont être épilés. Nan j'ne veux pas moi X.X''' Étrangement je ne ressens aucune douleur quand elle m'épile les sourcils. Eh bah... Je plisse le front, c'est vraiment curieux comme sensation. La peau était engourdit mais n'était pas enflé pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Elle recommence à me maquiller, mettant la touche final. Puis Maya me tendis des verres de contact gris/bleu que je mis.

-Étape quatre, cinq et six terminer. Étape final, est regarder sa transformation dans un miroir, déclare ma sœur en me clignant de l'œil.

Je m'approche d'un miroir qui avait soudainement apparut de je ne sais où et reste bouche-bée. C'est moi ça!? Impossible! Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est vraiment trop beau. Wow. Je ne sais pas quoi dire là. Je reste figé sur place. Lentement je me retourne vers tous le monde. Je retiens mes larmes. Je sers la maquilleuse, puis Maya et pour finir Elana dans mes bras murmurant un ''Arigato gosaïmas'' Je croise le regard amuser du petit ami me demandant toujours où je l'avais vu. Je me décolle de ma sœur, fixant attentivement le jeune homme. J'ouvre la bouche... impossible... Je m'exclame en même temps que quatre garçons rentrant dans la pièce :

-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me tourne vers les nouveaux venues ayant reconnu leurs voix. Ils me fixent surpris. Je laisse glisser mon regard sur Nao puis sur les autres. Je secoue la tête et m'éloigne. Je reviens brusquement et croise les bras.

-Shou ? Hiroto ? Saga ? Tora ? Murmurais-je pas trop sur.

Je me retourne vers ma sœur et son petit copain toujours pas sur de me retrouvé en la présence des Alice Nine.

-Nao ? Euh, euh, euh... alors ça veux dire que...

-Exact nous sommes ceux que tu penses, sourit Nao.

Je prends ma sœur par un bras, l'obligeant de lâcher son chéri. Je croise les bras, prenant une mine fâché même si je ne le suis pas bien au contraire. Juste un peu déçu qu'elle ne m'aille rien dit sur sa relation avec Nao...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis !?

-Car je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. En plus c'est toi qui est lent d'esprit

-Pardon lent d'esprit ? Moi ? Hm, peut-être bien quand j'y repense XD

-Baka.

-Oh mais j'y repense... Il y a un an et demi tu m'avais qui que t'avais reçu un job de secrétaire personnel au sein d'un groupe... Mais tu m'avais jamais dis lequel... Mais j'en déduis que t'es la secrétaire à eux ? Aux Alice Nine.

-Tu vois ? Réfléchir un peu ne fais pas mal Y_Y''' T'es vraiment lent d'esprits. Dire que je laissais plein d'indices derrière moi et t'as jamais deviné...

-Mais, mais T_T... Roh ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis lent d'esprit tu sauras ! Dire que quand j'y repense, c'était évidant =.='''

-Je sais quel sera ta prochaine question et la réponse est non.

Je me tourne vers le groupe et m'approche d'eux. Pincez-moi quelqu'un. Sinon je vais mourir d'overdose de contemplation du groupe. Je me plante en face de Nao qui souriait toujours.

-You are a good boy Naoyuki^_^... Si tu la fais pleuré ou autre...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspense et je lui tapote gentiment la joue avant de tourné les talons. Les autres éclatent de rires. J'hausse un sourcil sans comprendre. Je m'assis sur une chaise et les examinent sans plus ni moins. Les membres du groupe taquines gentiment les deux tourtereaux. Que c'est mignon l'amour. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, réalisant toujours pas la chance que j'ai en se moment.

Je baisse la tête et ouvre mes paupières pour regarder ma main fermer en un poing; c'était avec elle que j'avais tapoté la joue de Nao. Ai-je bien pensé que j'avais tapoté la joue de Nao??? Holly shit, tuez-moi X__X J'ai touché la joue de Nao!!!! ARHHHHHHHHHH, la vache Je suis en présence des Alice Nine. Bordel Les Alice Nine!!!! Un de mes trois groupes favoris Japonais W___W J'vais mourir, c'est sur. Mon cœur ne pourra pas le supporter. Je me lève vivement de ma place et me dirige vers la porte de sortie.

-Bah, Noah, tu te sauve???

-J'ai autres choses à faire que de rester ici Elana. Je dois finir de pacté mes choses. De plus, je dois arrêter chez quelqu'un. C'est lui qui à tous mes trucs de Visual Kei. Alors reste si tu veux, moi je pars. Ah oui j'oubliais, si je reste plus longtemps dans cette pièce, je vais faire une crise cardiaque à cause de mes pensées. Ciao.

-Une crise cardiaque à cause de ses pensées? Demande étonné Saga en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
-Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'est qu'il était en votre présente et que vous êtes un de ses trois groupes favoris. Et en même pas trois semaines il a déjà rencontré deux groupes. Vous et The Gazette en concert mais avec eux, ça c'est mal terminer...J'entends répondre ma sœur.

Je continue mon chemin et sors de la pièce sans attendre le reste des paroles, je me dirige vers le premier étage et sors à l'extérieur, m'allumant une clope. Je m'accoste contre le mur, songeur. Je sens une présence près de moi, je savais que c'était ma sœur. Je fini ma cigarette avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Je me tourne vers elle, un elle qui me montra les clés de son chars. Sans un mot, nous montons dans sa voiture et elle démarre.

Nous allons chercher mes trucs de Visual Kei (j'en n'ai pour 8 ou 9 grosses boîtes en fait XD) puis allons terminer de pacté mes affaires. La gang des Alice Nine viennent nous aider à tout déménager dans mon nouvel appartement qui se relève à être est très grand et adorable. C'est tellement grand, que j'ai quatre chambres de libres et dans trois des chambres, il y avait une petite salle de bain relié et plus la salle de bain commune. Une salle à manger, une cuisine, un grand salon. En plus, j'avais déjà tous mes meubles! Cadeau de la famille. J'avais même une épicerie de deux semaines dans les armoires et dans le frigo.

- Voilà, déménagement terminer. Il ne reste plus à dépaqueté le tout et de t'installer.

-Nan, nan, nan. Il ne reste pas juste ça à faire grande sœur. Il me reste aussi les piercings. Et peut-être un autre tatouage.

-Un autre tatouage? Parce qu'en plus de fumer en cachette, tu es tatoué?

-J'aime bien contredire les ordres. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais jamais me baigner. C'est à cause de mon tatouage que j'ai sur la poitrine côté gauche. Je te montrerai plus tard si tu veux m.m. Bref, j'veux me faire percer les oreilles et la lèvre inférieure^^'''

-Le p'tit Noah est bien rebelle ma foi! Dire qu'au début nous ne t'aimions vraiment pas. Et que nous voulions ta mort. Façon de parler hein. Soupire Tora d'une voix coupable.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Tora. Ce que Hikaru essaye de faire pour ruiner votre groupe et les autres groupes, c'est vraiment lâche. Au moins, vous avez remarqué que j'étais différend de lui et que je ne souhaite point être son héritier. Vous êtes beaucoup plus compréhensible que les Gazettos.

-Nous avons changé d'opinons sur toi grâce à ta sœur. Car au début, nous ne portons pas sur le cœur Elana et le reste de la famille Rentt. Pour ce qui est des Gazettos, c'est normal qu'ils ne veulent rien savoir car ce qu'il a fait à été bien pire que ce qu'il nous a fait...

-Que c'est mignon Nao...Je dois dire que la famille n'est pour rien dans ce qui arrive à vous ou aux autres groupes. C'est Hikaru le problème... Bref, direction perçage!

Je dépose la boîte que j'avais dans les mains et me dirige avec les autres hors de l'appartement. Les Alice Nine se dirigent vers la porte voisine et ouvre celle-ci sous mon regard incrédule.

-Ne sois pas si étonner. Nous sommes tes voisins, répondit Shou à ma question silencieuse que posaient mes yeux. C'est grâce à nous si tu as cet appartement^.^

-...

-Bah t'es mort??? Questionne Hiroto d'une voix faussement soucieuse.

-////////////.\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Ah non, il n'est pas mort, regardez comment il rougit, le petit rebelle. Rigole toujours gentiment le guitariste.

Je me sens rougir comme un con, je détourne la tête. Comment vais-je faire!? Sérieusement, ils veulent tous ma mort ou quoi?? Je tiens déjà à peine en place car ils sont un de mes trois groupes favoris Japonais et que je suis en leurs présences. Un peu plus et je leurs sautes dessus comme un vrai groupie. Il faut qu'en plus ils soient mes voisins!? Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je saute partout, comme un gamin de cinq ans. Poussant des cris de joie intenses.

- GÉNIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILS SONT MES VOISINS!!! LES ALICE NINE SONT MES VOISINS!!!!! ARHHHH JE N'EN REVIENS PAS!!!! TUEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN!!!!!!

Je saute dans les bras de chacun des membres du groupe, leurs donnant un giga méga câlin. Puis je m'arrête, légèrement essouffler. Ils me fixaient tous ainsi : O_____________O. Bon je viens de tous les traumatiser, mais je m'en fiche. Moi j'éclate de rire et ferme la porte de mon appartement en la verrouillant.

-Nous ont vas vous laissez, nous viendrons te voir Noah demain en soirée pour voir comment tu te débrouille. Nous ont doits préparé notre planning pour demain. Alors, Kissous vous deux^^. Hésite le leader du groupe, toujours incertain du moment qu'il venait de vivre.

Nao va enlacer sa petite amie et l'embrasse, murmurant des paroles aux creux de son oreille puis rentre dans l'appartement, voisin au mien. Ma sœur se tourne vers moi.

-Et si on n'y allait? Et juste pour dire qu'il y a un autre groupe de Visual Kei qui sont aussi tes voisins, ceux en face si je me trompe pas. Ils sont arrivé il y a environ deux semaines et demi. Je ne sais pas qui est le groupe. Même les Alice Nine ne savent pas...

- Oui, on n'y va. Ah bon d'accord. Je découvrais qui est ce groupe pour vous.

Puis nous quittons le bâtiment...


End file.
